Noël
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: Quand Noël débarque


_**titre**: **Noël**_

**_disclaimer_**: _**one-piece ne m'appartient pas**_

_**Note**: **c'est ma première fanfiction et j'ai peur de pas avoir tout compris au site alors si quelque chose ne va pas, prévenez moi! ( pour la grammaire et l'orthographe j'ai fait de mon mieux mais d'avance désoler pour les fautes)**  
_

**POV Zoro**

Foutu Love-cook! Il m'a abandonné! Bon peut-être pas à ce point mais presque, je vous explique: ce matin on est arriver sur une île et là, d'un coup il me dit:

« Zoro, tu garde Kaoru, j'ai quelque chose à voir! »

Et il est parti comme une flèche, me plantant là avec notre fils dans les bras!  
Voilà pourquoi j'ai du me passé de ma sieste et que je suis en stress sur le pont.

Qu'on ce comprenne bien, c'est pas que je ne veuille pas m'occupé de mon fils, bien au contraire, mais j'ai peur de mal faire: il est si petit, si fragile, j'ai peur de le blesser, de le perdre de vu, de mal le tenir ou que sais-je encore...  
J'ai l'impression que c'est plus facile pour mon blondinet, surement car c'est lui qu'il là porté.

« Luffy, Sanji ne t'a pas dit où il allait? Demandai-je inquiet.

-Non, il m'a juste dit qu'il avait une course à faire, MON DIEU! Ya p'téte plus d'viande! Mais qu'es qu'on va manger? On vas mourir de faim!? »

Bon il va pas m'aider là, parti comme il est dans son délire dans son délire. Affligeant...

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'après-midi que mon compagnon refait, enfin, son apparition. Je lui saute à moitié dessus, énervé. Il vas m'entendre!

«- T'était où?

- Calme toi, j'étais juste parti faire des courses. Pour noël.

- Nowel? C'est qui? C'est un mec? Une fille? TU ME TROMPE C'EST ÇA!?

- Mais non pas du tout! C'est une fête à la mode en ce moment!

- Et ça consiste à quoi?

- On s'offre des cadeaux et on fait un grand repas! Pour fêter le solstice d'hiver où quelque chose dans ce genre...

- Tu est sur que ça existe cette fête? On sait peut-être moquer de toi, sourcils en vrille!

- Oui je suis sur! Et tu ne peut plus m'attaquer sur ce terrain là: TON fils a aussi les sourcils en vrille! Stupide marimo!

- Et toi je te ferai remarqué que TON fils a aussi les cheveux vert!

- Oui je sais mais ne t'en fait pas mon chéri, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir transmis ton gêne défaillant à notre bébé, je t'aime quand même!

- Moi aussi, mais là n'est pas le sujet!

- J'AI FAIM! Nous intérompt Luffy

- J'y vais, bisous mon chéri d'amour. Déclare mon homme en se dirigent vers la cuisine.

- Bisous.

- Je parlai à Kaoru! ^^

- Petit c**! »

Sur ces belle paroles il part préparé le dîner. C'est alors que je remarque un cadeaux emballé avec soin. Surement pour Kaoru. Je me demande ce qu'il lui à pris, assurément un ours ou une petite voiture.  
Qu'es que j'ai à faire moi déjà? Bon dieu oui, mon fils!

« Kaoru! Un bain avec papa, ça te dit?

-DAAA!

-Ok, ça marche! »

* * *

Bon ba voilà, nous somme tout propre mais ça ne va surement pas duré car nous nous apprêtons à passer à table, Sanji nous a préparé un repas de fête! Sur lequel c'est jeter Luffy, bien sur... Notre capitaine est désespérant mais c'est un très bon parrain.

« Tu a pris quoi comme cadeau au bébé? Demande t'il.

-Tu verra, je lui est trouver le cadeau PARFAIT! » Répond mon blond

Comme nous arrivons au dessert il joint son geste à la parole et ce décide à offrir son cadeau au petit fou de joie, même si déchiré le papier l'amuse plus que de vraiment découvrir ce qu'il cache, et là nous découvrons:

« UNE POUPÉE? C'est ça ton cadeau parfait?! M'exclamai je stupéfait.

-Oui, regarde il l'aime déjà! »

Effectivement je vois ses yeux ce transformer en cœur, comme son crétin de père avec les filles!

« Elle a les cheveux bleu! Remarque Nami

-Oui comme ça il ne sera pas complexé par ses cheveux en grandissant! » Rétorque Sanji avec un grand sourire mesquin. Je ne dit rien, je sais qu'il dit ça pour me taquiné mais qu'il n'en pense pas un mot.

« Bon aller, il faut peut-être aller le couché, il ce fait tard pour lui! Déclaré je

-Ouais, on reviens tout de suite, Luffy je t'interdis de tout mangé! Laisse en à mes magnifiques méllorines! »

Arrivé dans la chambre du petit je me rapproche doucement de mon amant et lui chuchote au creux de l'oreille:

« Et moi j'ai le droit à un cadeau?

-Oui mais plus tard, dans la chambre. » me répondit-il avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Il me tarde d'aller me couché...


End file.
